


Eager

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald loves nothing more than to make Ed feel good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing Kris for beta reading! <3

Pain throbs through his damaged leg as he sinks down to his knees. Oswald winces a little at it, lids fluttering as he looks up at Ed, who’s looking down at him with an almost predatory gaze, unfiltered and hungry.

A hunger wells up inside him as well, one Oswald no longer feels ashamed about. With heat rising up to his cheeks and fingers trembling slightly, he undoes the fly on Ed’s pants.

There’s a small hiss coming from Ed when Oswald wraps his hand around the hard flesh.

He’s done this before to Ed (several times, in fact). Yet, there is still a sense of intimidation at having a hard cock - especially one as gifted in both size and girth like Ed’s - staring right back at him.

“ _Oswald._ ”

Ed’s hand is on his head, fingers threading through his hair before gripping tight. Oswald shivers under the touch, his own cock responding, throbbing inside his pants.

As he wraps his lips around the head of Ed’s cock, Oswald’s eyes dart up just in time to watch his lover’s face twist with pleasure as the whole length of him slowly slides into him.

Tears spring to Oswald’s eyes, jaw aching. It’s always in these first seconds where it feels nearly unbearable. He almost curses how big Ed is in these moments.

He slowly begins to bob his head up and down, growing more and more adjusted to the wide stretch with every slide of Ed’s hot thick flesh into his mouth. He manages to take him deeper so that the head of Ed’s cock bumps against the back of his throat.

At that, Ed moans low and guttural and a sense of pride washes over Oswald.

Pride over how good he can make Ed feel.

“Feels so good, baby,” Ed pants, placing both of his hands onto the back of the smaller man’s head to keep him in place. Oswald whines, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to continue breathing through his nose. Heat twists low in his belly as Ed starts to gain more control, pushing his head back onto his cock again and again, making him take it.

It isn’t a particular comfortable position he’s in right now - with his knees aching against the hard wooden floor and his jaw throbbing in pain from being stretched so wide.

Yet it’s something he craves, constantly. Everything fades away but the sensation of belonging completely to Ed, with every fibre of his being. No matter what he does, there’s just Ed. Inside him, around him.

Ed slides in deep this time, and Oswald almost has to gag at the intrusion, a few tears running down his flushed cheeks. But he needs it. He buries his nose into the soft curls right above Ed’s cock, taking in the scent as his own cock throbs, begging for attention.

Eventually it’s becoming too much, his breath almost frantic. Ed pulls out, his hands gently caressing the back of Oswald’s head as he regains control over his breathing again.

“Are you ok?” Ed asks, voice nothing more than a whisper as he runs a finger over Oswald’s slightly swollen bottom lip.

Oswald pants, head spinning a little. “Y-yeah,” he croaks out, smacking his lips together to regain feeling in them. “You’re just so big.”

Ed arches a brow, a small grin on his lips. “Is that a complaint?”

Oswald huffs out a small laugh, lids fluttering as he looks down almost bashfully. “I- uh- no no, definitely not a complaint at all.”

“Good,” Ed hums, running his fingers through his partner’s slightly dishevelled hair. “You look so pretty like this, Oswald.”

Oswald shivers, despite feeling nothing but searing heat blazing through him at this point. He looks up at Ed as he lines his lips back up against the head of Ed’s cock, still shimmering wetly from his spit.

Not breaking eye contact once, Oswald takes a deep breath as he swallows the thick length whole. His fingers digging into Ed’s hip as the taller man’s grip in his hair tightens once more.

“It’s as if you were- _fuck_ \- as if you were made for this,” Ed growls, shoving his cock back into the slick heat of Oswald’s mouth again and again. “So beautiful, so perfect.”

Oswald whimpers around the thick shaft, almost faltering under the praise that’s so pivotal to him. He pulls off for a moment, gazing up at Ed, this man that means the world to him, and croaks out a soft, “I love you,” before sucking him back in.

Moments after that Ed’s hips stutter, his moans ringing in Oswald’s ears as he feels the hot flesh pulse against his tongue before a slightly bitter taste fills his mouth. “Fuck- Oswald-”

Oswald feels weightless in that moment, his jaw slack as he allows Ed’s come to gush down his throat, swallowing every drop. Nothing matters; Oswald feels almost weightless despite the numb throbbing in his knees and his own cock, still tucked away in his pants. Ed’s hands are running almost frantically through his hair, and Oswald doesn’t even want to know what it looks like right now.

It almost pains him to let go of Ed’s cock, letting go of that sheer intensity of closeness and warmth.

Dizziness sweeps over him as Ed helps him stand up.The pain in his knees makes him hiss and he’s glad to be able to lean against Ed’s chest for support. “I love you,” he whispers, throat hoarse.

Ed caresses the back of his head before leaning down to press their lips together. Oswald hums, slipping his tongue inside Ed’s mouth to make him taste himself. That’s when Ed brings his hand down, in between their bodies. Oswald doesn’t even realize it at first until he feels fumbling on his pants, hearing the zipper moments later. “Mhm- yes, please,” he sighs, chasing Ed’s mouth before placing a row of hot, open-mouthed kisses along Ed’s long neck, his hips bucking helplessly as Ed wraps his warm fist around his stiff flesh.

“That’s it, Oswald,” Ed pants, breath hot against his ear, “Come for me. _I love you._ ”

There’s a jolt inside Oswald’s body. He buries his face into the crook of Ed’s neck, teeth digging into the tender skin his orgasm washes over him, making his already weakened knees give out.

Ed holds him up, groaning softly as Oswald releases his hold on his neck. “O-oh god,” Oswald breathes, clinging onto Ed. “Thank you, thank y-”

“Oswald,” Ed interrupts him with a soft tone. “We’ve already discussed this. You don’t need to thank me for giving you an orgasm. “

Oswald’s lips twitch, huffing out a quick breathless laugh before he’s burying his face against Ed’s chest, inhaling the other man’s scent.  “I know,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. “But I want to.”

Ed chuckles, rubbing Oswald’s back. “Fine. You’re welcome then. _More than welcome_.”


End file.
